La rose éternelle
by Ocielane
Summary: 10 ans après son retour du Hueco Mundo, Orihime n'arrive plus à supporter l'absence de son ex guardien et sombre, petit à petit dans le désespoir, malgré sa nouvelle vie où elle ne manque de rien au coté de son mari et de ses amis. Cependant un jour, grâce à Tatsuki, elle va se souvenir de la signification de cette étrange rose qu'elle garde toujours avec elle. Rating T voir M.
1. Prologue

Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas et son à l'auteur original de Bleach, sauf quelques un qui son de mon invention persnnelle.

* * *

La rose éternelle

Prologue :

La jeune femme était assise sur une chaise, seule, dans un coin, se demandant se qu'elle faisait là. Il y avait quelques semaines, elle avait reçu une invitation pour se rendre à une soirée à thème mondaine organisée par le plus grand entrepreneur de nationalité européenne, installé au Japon. Elle avait d'abord songé que c'était une erreur, mais après de multiple vérification, il s'était avéré que ce n'en était pas une et quelle avait bel et bien était invitée.

Enthousiaste, elle avait alors passé une journée entière pour trouver sa tenue à l'aide de Tatsuki, ce qui n'avait pas était simple car toutes les jeunes femmes devaient porter une robe du moyen-âge celte, et toute son après midi pour se préparer et être parfaite pour la soirée.

La jeune femme portait une magnifique robe de soie rouge avec un corset de cuir brun nouait par-dessus. Ses longues manches évasées dont les extrémités étaient brodées d'arabesques jaune, prenaient naissance à la moitié de son bras fin et tombais jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle avait peigné ses longs cheveux roux en une coiffure complexe dans laquelle elle avait noué une rose rouge semblant faite de cristal. Comme le lui avait dit sa meilleure amie, elle était magnifique et son diadème finement ouvragé faisait ressortir à merveille ses grands yeux gris.

A ce moment là, la brune put lire une certaine mélancolie dans son regard, appuyé par un soupir si discret quelle crut un instant l'avoir inventé. Depuis qu'Ichigo l'avait délivré des arrancars elle l'avait trouvé changer. C'était infime et presque imperceptible, mais elle l'avait tout de suite ressentit. Quelque chose s'était passé là-bas… Quelque chose de grave. Chaque fois que quelqu'un avait tenté d'en savoir plus, Orihime détournait aussitôt la conversation, comme un enfant qui voudrait cacher une faute grave. De plus, ses sentiments pour le roux, pourtant forts, avait disparu comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé. Ses grands yeux clairs ne brillaient plus de ce constant éclat de joie et d'enthousiasme qui la caractérisait si bien auparavant.

Un soir où elle avait dormit chez elle, Tatsuki avait vu Orihime gesticuler, pleurer et appeler d'une voix désespérer, briser et souffrante ces même mots en boucle « Ulquiorra-kun ». Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle s'était réveillé en sursaut, les joues couvertes de larmes. Persuadée que son amie dormait, elle avait pris la rose de cristal dans ses mains et l'avait serré contre son cœur, en sanglotant silencieusement. Le lendemain, la brune était allée parler de ce « Ulquiorra-kun » à son ami d'enfance et celui-ci avait aussitôt blêmit en entendant ce nom et, même si c'était presque indécelable, elle avait put lire une certaine peur dans ses yeux mêlés à un immense regret. Elle avait préféré ne pas insiter et n'en avait plus reparlé.

La jeune femme en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit Orihime murmurer tristement :

- …lors… comment me trouverais-tu à présent ?

Se sachant impuissante, la brune ne releva pas et se contenta de serrer les dents agacés par tant de mystère. Elle accompagna son amie jusqu'à la fête et repartie après avoir été sûre qu'elle était entrée.

Au milieu de toutes ces personnes inconnues et venant d'un milieu clairement différent du siens, la jeune femme se sentait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle s'était alors empressée de se trouver une chaise dans un coin isolé et y était restée en se faisant la plus discrète possible.

Soudain, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit une main pale tendus vers elle et une voie grave s'élever :

- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ais effrayée mademoiselle, cela n'était nullement mon intention. Es-ce que, pour me faire pardonner, vous accepteriez de m'accorder cette danse, gracieuse déesse dont la divine apparition suffit à illuminer à elle seule mon humble demeure et à faire chavirer mon triste cœur de pécheur ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et, lorsqu'elle vit son visage, son cœur rata un battement et elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Cet homme… Il LUI ressemblait tant… Son allure… Sa peau… Ses cheveux… Même cette mèche qui lui tombait négligemment entre les yeux… Tout était semblable… Non… Tout sauf ses yeux… Ses yeux à LUI étaient beaucoup plus verts, beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus beau… Et aussi… sa manière de s'adresser à elle. LUI, l'appelait simplement « Femme »… Et puis, cet inconnu n'avait pas ces mêmes larmes éternelles, qui coulaient indéfiniment le long de ses joues pales.

- Mademoiselle ? insista l'inconnu avec un sourire doux et une voix calme et envoutante.

- Euh… Ou…oui… excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées… s'excusa aussitôt la jeune femme avec sourire éblouissant en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas grave… cela arrive à tous le monde. répliqua le jeune homme avec douceur en aidant sa désormais cavalière à se relever.

Sans plus s'attarder, ils allèrent se mêler aux autres danseurs et entamèrent une valse viennoise que le jeune homme mena à la perfection. La jeune femme était troublée. Elle avait l'impression d'être avec LUI et pourtant elle savait que s'était impossible puisqu'IL était… mort…

- Quelque chose ne va pas gracieuse déesse ? Vous semblez… troublé. Aurais-je fais quelque chose qui, par mégarde, vous aurez déplus ?

- Non ! Tou… tout vas pour le mieux. Ne vous en faite pas. S'exclama la jeune femme en rosissant et en détournant le regard.

- Vous me rassurez mademoiselle…

- Orihime. Orihime Inoue, Monsieur.

- C'est magnifique. Un autre nom ne saurait guère mieux vous aller Inoue-san.

- Je… je vous remercie… Monsieur. rougit la jeune rousse.

- Oh, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, Inoue-san. J'étais tant éblouit par votre grâce et votre beauté que j'en ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Douyou. Douyou Akuma1.

* * *

1 Douyou: Semblable

Akuma : Démon

Lien robe : www§google§fr/imgres?safe=off&hl=fr&biw=1280&bih=737&tbm=isch&tbnid=mkYOynqHxHEreM:&imgrefurl= 2011/07/robe-de-mariee-medievale-fantasy§html&doci d=oaKbCVZ-S8omHM&imgurl= 4§bp§blogspot§com/-u7yjgwSbNas/Ti8MeAto5DI/AAAAAAA AA68/69oImUNP-xU/s1600/Robe%252Bde%252Bmari%252525 C3%252525A9e%252Bm%252525C3%252525A9di%252525C3%25 2525A9vale%252Bguerri%252525C3%252525A8re§jpg&w=1046&h=1600&ei=KQEBUvCIOPLy0gXn14GQDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=570&vpy=171&dur=438&hovh=278&hovw=181&tx=78&ty=118&page=1&tbnh=129&tbnw=85&start=0&ndsp=37&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:94

Lien coiffure

Lien diadème

Merci d'avoir lu et, s'il vous plais, laissez des commentaires.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Terrible remord

Ce chapitre est un peu dépressif mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

On m'a signalé que les liens du dernier chapitre ne marchait pas. Par conséquent, je les ai mis sur mon profil, si ça vous intéresse.

Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas et son à l'auteur original de Bleach, sauf quelques un qui son de mon invention personnelle.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur la musique godric's hollow graveyard de l'ost de harry potter, si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Terrible remord

Tout était vide autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait rien à part elle-même. Tout était noir. Elle ne ressentait rien. Aucune odeur, aucune chaleur, aucun son, aucun reiatsu, rien. Tout n'était que Néant absolu. Baissant la tête sur son corps, elle vit qu'elle était nue. La peur commença à monter en elle. Que faisait-elle là ? Comment était-elle arrivée dans cet étrange endroit ? Et pourquoi ? Dans quel but l'avait-on emmené là ?

Soudain, elle sursauta en entendant un bruit. Ce bruit… elle le connaissait… C'était un bruit de pas… C'était le bruit de SES pas. Calme et lent. Aussitôt, elle se retourna. Oui… c'était bien lui… IL était là, dos à elle, marchant calmement droit devant lui, s'enfonçant lentement dans ces terrifiantes Ténèbres qui les entouraient, s'éloignant d'elle. Seul le bruit de ses pas brisait le silence pesant de cet horrible endroit. Hésitante, la jeune femme fit un pas en avant et, de sa voix dans laquelle tant de sentiments étaient mêlés, elle questionna la silhouette qu'elle connaissait si bien :

- Ulquiorra-kun ? C'est toi ?

- Cependant, seul le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant d'elle lui répondit. Ne se décourageant pas, et sentant la peur s'insinuer dans son cœur, elle s'exclama un peut plus fort en marchant dans sa direction :

- Attend-moi !

À nouveau l'arrancar l'ignora et s'éloigna encore un peu plus, ne semblant pas perturbé par les appelles de la jeune femme.

- Ne part pas, je t'en pris !

Et une fois de plus, seul cet angoissant bruit de pas s'éloignant toujours plus d'elle lui répondit. Aussitôt, la panique posséda son cœur désespéré et elle se mit à courir vers cet homme qui le lui avait volé et lui ouvert les yeux sur la dure réalité des choses. Cet homme qui avait détruit son innocence et ses rêves pour la soumettre à son maître. Cet homme qui, malgré son aveugle loyauté pour son maître, avait défié ses ordres en secret pour tenter de lui redonner le sourire. Cet homme qui, après avoir participé à la destruction de son âme et de son cœur sans la moindre émotion, avait réussi à les réparer, tant bien que mal.

Enfin, elle se retrouva à seulement quelque pas de lui. Elle y était presque. La jeune femme tendit la main vers lui pour l'attraper et le forcer à s'arrêter, mais, lorsque le bout de ses doigts fin entra en contact avec le vêtement immaculé, l'arrancar se désagrégea instantanément comme un nuage de cendre blanche avant de disparaitre totalement, et le Néant qui avait d'abord entouré la rousse l'enveloppa à nouveau, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sentant les larmes embuer ses grands yeux gris, Orihime porta ses mains à son cœur en tremblant légèrement et laissa couler ses larmes :

- Ulquiorra-kun… Non… pas ça… Non… Non ! NON ! ULQUIORRA-KUN ! PITIE ! NE M'ADANDONNE PAS ! NE M'ADANDONNE PAS ! Ne… m'abandonne… pas…

Accablé par la tristesse de l'avoir perdu une fois de plus, la jeune se laissa tomber à genoux et pleura en serrant les poings contre se qui semblait être le sol, ses longs cheveux de feu venant voiler son jeune corps nu et sans défense.

- « Ulquiorra-kun… Alors… je ne le reverrais … plus jamais… ? »

Soudain, un puissant reiatsu apparu et bloqua sa respiration l'espace d'un instant, tant il était dense. Elle connaissait ce reiatsu. C'était le sien. Elle en était persuadée. Cette sensation d'avoir un océan au dessus du ciel, elle l'avait déjà ressentit une fois. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Reprenant courage et espoir, la jeune femme se releva et couru en direction de l'origine de cette puissant pression spirituelle, son cœur battant à tout allure. Elle ne voyait pas où elle allait, mais cela lui importait peu, si c'était pour LE revoir. Elle se laissait guider par ses sens pour le retrouver.

Au bout de plusieurs minute de course, elle aperçu enfin quelque chose dans ces étouffantes Ténèbres. Elle était encore trop loin pour pouvoir discerner quoi que ce soit et tout ce quelle voyait était un fin trait de lumière vertes. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et l'appréhension grandir en elle. Comment réagirait-elle face à lui ? Elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir, de pouvoir s'excuser de n'avoir pus le sauver, de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit enfin. Il était là, dos à elle, tenant sa lumineuse lance verte dans sa main griffue et couverte de fourrure noire, ses longs cheveux d'encre tombant dans son dos immaculé et ailé, sa queue de démon fouettant l'air tandis que les Ténèbres semblaient s'évaporer autour de lui comme un nuage de brume. Essoufflée et anxieuse, la jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda l'arrancar sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire. Toujours dos à elle, il releva sa tête vers le ciel, et observant une chose que seul lui semblait voir, il s'exclama de son habituelle voix froide et neutre :

- Que fais-tu là femme ?

Indécise, Orihime lui répondit d'une voix faible :

- J… je… Ulquiorra-kun… Je… Je suis… Je suis si heureuse de te revoir… Je… j'ai cru que…

- Ce plaisir n'est pas partagé, femme. Par ailleurs je ne comprends pas quel plaisir tu peux retirer de revoir celui que tu as tué. coupa le brun en se retournant de trois quart vers elle.

La jeune femme sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, choquée face à cette accusation, et frissonna devant l'étrange regard jaune et vert de l'homme, qui semblait transpercer son âme.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que… Mais… Mais je… Ce… C'est faux… Je… Je ne t'ai pas…

- C'est la vérité, femme. La personne qui m'a tué n'est nul autre que toi.

- C'est faux ! cria la jeune femme en secouant la tête négativement, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

- C'est l'unique vérité, femme. Alors cesse de la nier.

- Non, c'est faux ! Je ne t'ai pas tué ! Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est…

- Kurosaki Ichigo ?

La rousse sursauta à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux et les mains serrées contre son cœur, et contesta aussitôt :

- Non ! Ce… Ce n'est pas Kurosaki-kun qui t'as tué ! C'est… C'est son hollow !

Le brun ferma les yeux et soupira, puis regarda à nouveau la pauvre fille en larme dans les yeux et répondit :

- Il est vrai que dans la forme, c'est bien cette créature dénuée de tout sens moral qui m'as porté le coup de grâce. En revanche dans le fond… c'est bien toi qui m'as tué, car, n'oublie pas que, si il est apparu, c'est parce que tu l'as appelé pour qu'il vous sauve, toi et ton ami Quinci.

Prenant conscience de la dure vérité, l'humaine écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête vers le sol, ses larmes roulant à nouveau sur ses joues. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'ébène s'approcher d'elle et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu' elle sentit ses griffes s'enfoncer doucement dans sa chaire, au même endroit où le brun avait son trou de hollow, la faisant saigner. Aussitôt elle se recula et lança un regard effrayé au jeune homme, portant ses mains à sa blessure.

- Par ailleurs, tu n'as pas non plus essayé de me sauver lorsque j'ai commencé à disparaitre sous tes yeux. Tu t'es contenté de me regarder disparaitre.

- Non tu te trompe ! J'ai essayé d'attraper ta main, lorsque tu l'as tendue vers moi ! Je te le jure ! Je…

- Et quand bien même tu l'aurais saisie, cela n'aurait changé en rien ma mort imminente. Ne te cherche pas des excuses, femme. Les faits son là. C'est toi et toi seule m'as tué.

Et sans attendre la réaction de la jeune femme qu'il avait, une fois de plus, brisé mentalement, il leva sa main griffue et, sans aucune pitié, l'enfonça dans la poitrine à découverte de la jeune, là où lui-même avait son trou de hollow.

Orihime n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste et sentit la main meurtrière s'enfoncer dans son corps avec autant de facilité que si c'était de l'eau. Pendant un instant sa respiration fut coupée et elle écarquilla les yeux de douleur. Elle ne sut pas dire se qui lui faisait le plus mal. La douleur physique ou la douleur morale de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait la tuer sans le moindre remord. Reprenant contenance, elle cracha du sang sur l'avant bras couvert de fourrure noir du jeune homme, et releva difficilement la tête vers lui, ses yeux baignés de larmes de souffrance et d'incompréhension.

- Une vie pour une vie. Ma vengeance est accomplie. l'éclaira-t-il avant de retirer sa main de sa poitrine et de s'en aller en silence, sans un regard un arrière pour sa victime.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de larme, le souffle court, ressentant encore la douleur dans son thorax, les accusations du brun revenant en boucle dans son esprit.

- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit un voix grave et inquiète à ses côtés.

La rousse se tourna vivement vers la voix et se crispa en voyant le visage si semblable au SIEN de son mari.

- D… Douyou-kun…

Le jeune homme se redressa et la pris dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer, mais la réaction de sa femme ne fut celle escomptée. Au lieu de se laisser faire elle le repoussa violemment en lui criant de ne pas la toucher. Ne voulant pas la brusquer il obéit et s'éloigna un peu d'elle. La jeune femme semblait terrifiée. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, et des larmes coulaient sans cesse de ses yeux, alors qu'elle répétait sans cesse de ne pas la toucher.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivée avec ce Ulquio…

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! cria la rousse en se prenant la tête entre les mains et pleurant de plus bel.

- … Quoi qu'il en soit je dois vraiment beaucoup lui ressembler pour que tu réagisses de la sorte, Hime-chan.

- C'est ma faute… tout est ma faute… ma faute…

Inquiet le jeune homme tendit la main vers elle et, avant même qu'il puisse l'effleurer du bout des doigts et frappa sa main et cria :

- Ne me touche pas ! Laisses moi tranquille ! Vas-t'en !

Aussi blessé que si elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, le brun retira sa main, se leva hors du lit et sortit de la chambre en s'excusant et la prévint, même si il doutait qu'elle l'entende vraiment, que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il serrait dans la chambre d'ami.

Une fois que son mari fut partit, la jeune femme tendis la main vers sa commode et prit la rose semblant faite de cristal qui s'y trouvait. Aussitôt elle l'a serra contre son cœur et pleura en se morfondant pendant plusieurs heures.

10 ans. Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'IL était mort. Non… qu'elle l'avait tué. 10 longues années durant lesquelles elle avait espéré le revoir, ou l'oublier. Mais aucun de ses espoirs ne s'étaient réalisés. Il n'était jamais revenu et elle pensait de plus en plus à lui. Elle avait toujours souffert en silence. Mais maintenant… la souffrance et le remord de n'avoir rien tenté pour le sauver était trop forts. Elle n'en pouvait plus c'était trop. Il fallait que ça cesse.

Aveuglé par le désespoir, la jeune femme posa la rose sur l'oreiller, se leva et se dirigea à pas lents vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit, brisa la vitre, prit un morceau de verre et alla se rallonger et murmura entre ses pleurs :

- Pardonnez-moi les amis… mais… je n'en peux plus…

D'un geste sec, la jeune femme brisé se coupa au poignet et poussa un cri de douleur en lâchant le morceau de verre. À demie consciente, Orihime prit la rose dans ses mains et la serra une fois de plus contre son cœur. Elle entendit une voix lointaine crier son nom, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Leave comment please.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Blessé à l'intérieur

Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tous. Me voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre plus "joyeux" que le précédent, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la grande joie mode "On est tous amis! Youhou !" J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie Estellee, Saya et Marmate pour leur review.

Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas et son à l'auteur original de Bleach, sauf quelques un qui son de mon invention personnelle.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur la musique Sky blue eyes extend de l'ost de Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core, si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Blessé à l'intérieur

Dès qu'ils avaient appris la terrible nouvelle, tous avait accouru à l'hôpital général de Karakura pour voir Orihime et savoir ce qui avait bien put se passer pour qu'elle en arrive là. Elle toujours si pleine de vie, commettre un geste si désespérer était tout bonnement impensable. Tout du moins, c'est ce que tous pensaient mis à par Tatsuki qui avait pressentit qu'un tel désastre allait se produire et Ichigo qui se doutait que cette action avec un quelconque lien avec ce qui c'était à Las Noches. De rage il frappa le mur le plus proche d'un grand coup de poings, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce, qui gardait un silence religieux en attendant le réveil de la rousse.

- Merde ! gronda-t-il, à bout de nerf.

- Kurosaki-san, calmez-vous je vous pris. Vous énerver de la sorte ne l'aidera pas à se réveiller. De plus…

- Toi ta gueule ! Et puis d'ailleurs, comment peux-tu rester aussi calme alors que ta femme vient de faire une tentative de suicide ! Tu t'es marié avec elle juste pour pouvoir te la faire sans avoir mauvaise conscience ou quoi ! C'est ta femme merde ! Toi qui est toujours si émotif on dirait que ça te fais rien qu'elle soit dans cet état ! Je sais vraiment pas se qui me retient de te mettre mon poing dans ta sale…

- Ichigo ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Ou tu te calme ou tu sors ! s'énerva son amie d'enfance en pointant la porte du doigt.

L'espace d'un instant, le regard du roux croisa celui de Douyou, assit au côté d'Orihime et sa colère remonta aussitôt. Il regarda alors Tatsuki et, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, il déclara sèchement :

- Je sors. Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus dans la même pièce que ce type. Il m'énerve autant, si ce n'est plus que cette ordure d'Aizen n'a pus le faire.

Prise de court, la brune resta d'abord sans voix face à la réaction de son ami et répliqua aussitôt, maladroitement :

- Non ! Tu te calme et tu reste ! puis reprenant son aplomb elle finit sur un ton de reproche, Et puis, que va penser Orihime-chan si tu n'es pas là lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Aussitôt le jeune homme se figea quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, puis alla s'asseoir sur un siège en retrait.

- Kurosaki-san… je suis sincèrement désolé que l'attitude que j'arbore en ce moment vis-à-vis d'Hime-chan puisse vous déplaire… mais voyez-vous j'ai mes raisons. Premièrement, je lui fais confiance et je sais qu'elle va se réveiller. Deuxièmement, nous sommes dans un hôpital et je ne tiens pas vraiment à m'y faire renvoyer parce que j'aurais dérangé les autres patients. Ah et une dernière chose Kurosaki-san, Hime-chan et moi avons certes été marié il y a six mois, mais nous n'avons eut aucune relation sexuelle de quelque nature qu'elle soit. Je vous prierais donc d'être un peu plus respectueux envers nous même si, comme vous l'avez si bien dit tout à l'heure, je vous énerve.

Agacé, le roux ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au brun et croisa les bras sur son torse en fermant les yeux, signe qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, et plongea dans ses pensées sans se soucier de Keigo qui était choqué par la « révélation » de Douyou.

- « Enfoiré d'Ulquiorra. Même mort tu la retiens toujours prisonnière. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !? »

Soudain, il entendit la voix de Grimmjow résonner dans son esprit :

- Etais-tu rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas blessée ou du moins qu'elle n'en ait pas l'air ? T'es aussi naïf qu'un gamin ! Peut-être qu'elle s'est fait blessée « à l'intérieur »…

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien put vouloir dire par « à l'intérieur » ? » songea le roux en regardant la jeune femme encore inconsciente.

Spontanément, son regard se tourna vers l'ébène et cette fois, ce fut la voix d'Ulquiorra qui résonna dans son esprit :

- Cette femme est à présent l'une des nôtres. Et ça ne changera pas même si tu la sauve. La sauver est dénué de sens.

- « Pourquoi la sauver aurait-il été dénué sens ? Pourquoi serait-elle l'une des leurs ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « blesser à l'intérieur » ? C'est sûr, ils ont essayé de me faire comprendre quelque chose… mais quoi… »

À nouveau son regard coula vers le brun :

- « Et puis… pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle choisisse un mari qui ressemble trait pour trait à son ancien ravisseur ? C'est complètement illogique ! Seul quelqu'un atteint d'un sévère syndrome de Stockholm ferait une chose pareille ! … Une minute… le syndrome de Stockholm ! »

Aussitôt, le rouquin chercha des yeux la rose de cristal, que la jeune femme avait toujours avec elle. Celle-ci se trouvait sur la table de chevet et il l'observa un instant.

- « Elle est rouge… normalement, quand on offre une rose rouge à quelqu'un, c'est pour lui avouer son amour… Or, Orihime l'a depuis son retour du Hueco Mundo… Lorsque je l'ais interrogé sur sa provenance, elle m'a dit d'un air mélancolique et purement heureux que c'était bien là-bas qu'elle l'avait eut et que c'était quelqu'un qui lui était très cher qui le lui avait offerte. Mais elle nous a pourtant dit que seul Ulquiorra venait la voir, ainsi que deux petites pestes qui venaient l'embêter. De plus, maintenant que j'y repense, elle et Ulquiorra semblaient plutôt proches…

À cet instant, plusieurs scènes qu'il avait préférées oublier refirent surface dans son esprit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Hein ?

- Je te demande pourquoi tu l'as sauvé ?

- Pourquoi ? Eh bien…

- Parce qu'il est ton ami ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir protégé dés la première attaque ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait hésiter ?

- Je… Je n'ai jamais…

- Tu ne sais pas ? Laisse- moi t'expliquer. Tu…

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu lui expliquer à ce moment là ? »

- Inoue ! C'est qui celles là ?!

- N'avance pas ! Je lui arrache l'œil si tu approches !

- Getsuga…

- Ulquiorra ?!

- Ne te méprends pas. Je ne l'ais pas fait pour vous sauver.

- Bouge de là !

- Force moi à le faire.

- « Si ce n'est pas pour ces arrancars qu'il a bloqué mon attaque… alors pour qui l'a-t-il fait ? Pour Inoue-san ? Après tous j'ai pas été très malin sur ce coup là. Si j'avais réussi à lancer mon getsuga tenshou j'aurais blessé Inoue-san… »

- Tch ! Alors c'est la fin… Tue-moi.

- …

- Dépêche-toi. Je n'ai plu d'énergie pour marcher. Si tu ne me tues pas maintenant, notre combat ne se terminera jamais.

- Je refuse.

- Pourquoi çà ?

- J'ai dit que je ne le ferais pas.

- …

- Tu crois… Tu crois que j'accepterais de gagner comme ça ?!

- … Jusqu'à la fin… Tu continus de faire le contraire de ce qui doit être fait. … Je crois que finalement je commence à m'intéresser à vous.

- …

- As-tu peur de moi, femme ?

- … Je n'ai… pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur.

- … Je vois…

- « Après ça, elle a hésité puis elle essayé d'attraper sa main, mais il a disparu en se dissolvant comme de la cendre. Et quand il a totalement disparu elle s'est écroulée sur ses genoux et a pleuré. À ce moment là… je me suis sentit aussi impuissant qu'un enfant. Je déteste la voir pleurer. Ce jour là… je me suis promis que ça n'arriverai plus jamais. Mais… voilà où on en est maintenant… Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?! Allez réfléchi ! … Hé une petite minute ! Ulquiorra était l'Espada le plus fidèle à Aizen. Et pourtant, au moment de sa mort, il n'a pas eut l'air d'avoir eut une quelconque pensée pour lui. Au contraire. On aurait dit que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers… Inoue…-san… »

Soudain, le voile se leva sur son esprit, et il comprit :

- « Cette rose que quelqu'un a offert à Inoue-san provient du Hueco Mundo et c'est quelqu'un qui lui est très cher qui le lui a offerte. Vu la tête qu'elle a fait quand elle me l'a dit, je suis presque entièrement sur qu'elle ressentait plus que de la simple amitié envers cette personne. Or la seule personne qui était autorisé à avoir des contacts quel qu'il soit avec elle c'était Ulquiorra. Donc ça ne peut être que lui qui le lui ait offert. Si on rajoute à ça, ce qui s'est passé juste avant que Ulquiorra ne meurt et le fait qu'il est voulu savoir quels étaient les sentiments d'Inoue-san pour lui alors ça veut dire que… Qu'ils étaient… »

Sous le choc, Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber au sol dans un fracas pas possible, s'attirant les regards surpris et inquiet de tous les occupants de la pièce.

- « Alors c'est ça qu'a voulu dire Grimmjow quand il disait quelle était blessée de l'intérieur. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un ennemi et elle devait certainement être déchirée de l'intérieur. Si elle nous aidait elle perdrait celui qu'elle aimait. Mais si elle l'aidait lui, alors elle aurait eut nôtre mort sur la conscience et, même au bras d'Ulquiorra, elle aurait fini par faire la même chose. Alors… au final… c'est Ulquiorra qui avait raison. Il avait déjà comprit tout ça mais il était obligé de suivre les ordres. C'était donc à cause de ça la tristesse que j'ai ressentit à travers son épée. Il était triste parce qu'il savait que quelque soit l'issue de notre combat, l'un de nous deux mourrait forcement et que Inoue-san en pâtirait toute sa vie. Il avait raison… la sauver était bel et bien dénué de sens et elle est bien l'une des leurs… Elle est devenue une âme en proie à un tourment éternel. Comme tous les hollows. Et tout ça à cause d'Aizen. Décidemment, je le hais de plus en plus celui-là ! »

Tout à coup, une voix claire et fatigué s'éleva dans le silence morne et tendus de la chambre, donnant du baume au cœur de tous. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient de l'entendre à nouveau :

- Kuro…saki…-kun… Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lus et à la prochaine fois !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Etrange Disparition

Bonjour, ou bonsoir à donc avec un nouveau chapitre où les problème commence (enfin) à montrer le bout de leur nez. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie Estellee pour sa review.

Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas et son à l'auteur original de Bleach, sauf quelques un qui son de mon invention personnelle.

J'ai fait un montage musical pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Je suis désolé si cela ne correspond pas à votre rythme de lecture. Il vous suffit de taper "Oc Solac" sur youtube et d'aller dans video. Elle porte le titre **TTTRRREEESSS** originale : "La rose éternelle chapitre 3"

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Étrange disparition

- Kuro…saki…-kun… Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ? questionna la jeune femme qui venait tout juste de se réveiller et tenta de s'assoir avec l'aide de son mari.

La première chose qu'elle avait entendue en se réveillant était le bruit d'une chaise renversé au sol. Curieuse et étonné, elle avait aussitôt ouvert les yeux et s'était redressée comme elle pouvait pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle avait alors vu, Tatsuki, Ishida, Sado, Keigo, ainsi que son époux, regarder dans la même direction avec un air inquiet au visage. Elle avait alors suivi leur regard et avait vu, au fond de sa chambre d'hôpital, Ichigo, debout devant une chaise renversée par terre, la regardant sans la voir, et blême comme jamais elle n'avait put le voir au par avant. Il avait l'air choqué par quelque chose.

La question était donc sortie toute seule, naturellement. Comme à son habitude, elle se souciait d'abord des autres avant de penser à elle-même même si elle était dans un état encore plus critique que la personne en difficulté.

Il y eut un long silence avant que quelqu'un réagisse. Ce fut Tatsuki qui ouvrit le bal en s'approchant d'elle et qui lui donna un coup de poing amical sur le haut du crane, en s'exclamant, les larmes aux yeux :

- Baka ! Inquiète toi d'abord pour toi avant de commencer à t'inquiété pour cet imbécile de première ! Tu nous as fait une frayeur bleue, idiote ! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point on a put être inquiet quand Douyou nous a appelé pour nous prévenir ! Heureusement qu'il a put vite intervenir, sinon, qui c'est si on pourrait encore te voir entrain de sourire comme si tout aller bien malgré se qui vient de se passer ! Ne refait plus jamais une chose pareil ! Tu m'as bien comprit Orihime Inoue !

- Aïe ! Tatsuki-chan ça fait mal ! gémis la jeune femme.

- Celle-la tu l'as bien mérité, baka !

- Content que tu sois saine et sauve Inoue-san. lança le brun à lunette d'une voix sincèrement rassuré.

- Pareil. déclara sobrement le métis.

- ORIHIME-CHAN ! pleura Keigo, que Chad retenait de sauter sur la rousse.

- Merci les amis ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir inquiétés. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé. Ça n'arrivera plus. Je vous le promets ! assura la jeune épouse.

- Inoue-san, tu l'aimais pas vrais. déclara subitement le roux, brisant brusquement l'ambiance joyeuse qui s'était doucement installé.

- De… de qui tu parle Kurosaki-kun ? questionna l'interpelée, d'une petite voix.

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

- Mais… mais non Kurosaki-kun… je… je ne vois pas de…

- Ulquiorra ! Tu l'aimais pas vrai ?! C'est pour ça que t'as fait cette connerie ! Tu l'aimais et tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ?! Tu l'aimes et tu te sens coupable de sa mort, c'est-ça hein ?! Ça fait 10 ans que tu as sa mort sur la conscience et tu n'arrivais plus à le supporter ! C'est pour ça que tu as fait ça pas vrai ?!

L'espace d'un instant, Orihime regarda son ami sans pouvoir faire quoi que soit, ni répondre la moindre chose, puis, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux venant cacher son visage et répondit d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Ou… Oui… Je…

- Je ne te blâme pas Inoue. coupa le roux en se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être semblé un peu trop agressif envers son amie, Tu peux être amoureuse de qui tu veux ça m'est égal. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se décident. Ça se fait tout seul. Les seules choses pour lesquelles je te blâme, c'est pour croire que c'est toi qui l'as tué et d'avoir voulu porter ce fardeau toute seule sans en parler à aucun de nous. Bon en même temps je comprends que tu ne veuille pas m'en parler à moi, ou à Chad, ou à Ishida, ou à Renji, ou même à Rukia. Après tout, c'est nous qui nous sommes décarcassé pour venir te sauver au Hueco Mundo, et même si avec du recul j'arrive à l'accepter, il est clair que sur le coup je t'avoue que je l'aurais certainement mal prit.

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Cependant, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'empêchais d'en parler à Tatsuki-san. Elle s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Et puis tu sais… tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Le seul coupable c'est…

- Kurosaki-kun, c'est pas ta faute si il est mort ! C'est de la mienne ! J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, vous empêcher de vous battre, ou le soigner avant que ce ne soit trop tard mais…

- Inoue. Ni toi, ni moi ne somme responsables de la mort d'Ulquiorra. Le seul vrai coupable, c'est Aizen. Il avait prévu qu'on se battrait et que Ulquiorra mourrait. Je sais pas comment il a put le prévoir mais il l'a prévu. Il me l'a dit lui-même. Inoue, Aizen est le seul coupable de la mort d'Ulquiorra.

Face à cette déclaration, la jeune femme releva la tête vers le rouquin et le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Puis, sentant son cœur se serrer de soulagement et de bonheur, réalisant qu'il avait raison, Orihime lui fit un sourire éclatant et laissa couler ses larmes de joie en le remerciant de tout son cœur. Chacun reprit son entrain et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un petit moment.

Soudain, les portes d'un Senkaimon apparurent dans la chambre d'hôpital pour laisser entrer un Renji à l'air particulièrement sombre ainsi que d'un Byakuya qui semblait encore plus mal luné que d'habitude. Alarmé par l'atmosphère plus que tendus qui entourait les deux hommes, Ichigo oublia toute politesse et s'empressa de leur demander se qui se passait. Le noble ne releva même pas le manque total de courtoisie du rouquin, signe plus qu'évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

- Ichigo… Chad… Uryuu… Orihime… On a un très sérieux problème dont vous devez absolument être informé. déclara le rouge d'un ton grave.

- Renji ? Qu… Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? questionna le shinigami suppléant, inquiet.

- Le prisonnier et traitre Sosuke Aizen s'est échapé. exposa le capitaine de la sixième divison.

- À cette déclaration, tous se figèrent d'horreur.

- Co…comment est-ce possible ? Y a-t-il eut des blessés ? questionna la rousse, apeurée.

- Bienheureusement non. Il n'y a eut aucun blessé, ni mort. En revanche, la chose qui est vraiment étrange c'est qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper sans qu'aucune trace d'effraction n'ait été relevée nulle part, autour de sa cellule. Les seules traces d'effraction que nous ayons relevée se trouve là où était gardé sont Zanpakuto. continua le capitaine.

- Il a donc certainement eut un complice. suggéra le Quincy.

- Et ce complice a utilisé Kyoka Suigetsu pour le libérer. compléta la rousse.

- C'est ce que l'on pourrait penser au premier abord, seulement, aucun être quel qu'il soit ne peut utiliser le shikai ou le bankai d'un shinigami. Et Kyoka suigetsu est le seul Zanpakuto répertorié possédant l'hypnose totale de la ou les cibles.

- Alors comment il a fait pour s'échapper ?! s'énerva Ichigo.

- Comme l'as dit Taicho, nous l'ignorons. En plus on n'arrive même pas à trouver son reiatsu. C'est comme si cet enfoiré c'était évanoui dans la nature. On n'a aucune trace de lui.

- Néanmoins, ce qu'oublie de vous précisé Abarai, c'est qu'il va très certainement tenter de retrouver le Hogyoku. J'ignore ce que vous en avez fait mais…

- Je l'ai fait disparaître. le coupa Orihime, J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour nier son existence depuis sa création.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas vous avez tout intérêt à vous montrer très prudente Orihime Inoue-san.

- Akuma. corrigea une voix qui ne s'était pas fait entendre depuis un petit moment.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Désormais, elle s'apelle Orihime Inoue Akuma. Et elle est ma femme. expliqua le sosie de l'ex-Cuarto, d'un ton possessif en prenant la main de la dite femme dans la sienne.

- Bien. Je ne ferais plus l'erreur. répliqua sèchement le noble.

- J'ose l'espérer. acheva le jeune homme d'une voix lourde de sens.

- You-kun… tu… tu peux les voir ? questionna la rouquine d'un air surpris, tout comme ses amis.

- Bien sûr que je peux les voir. Aussi bien que je te vois toi. répondis le brun d'une voix douce.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

- Tu ne l'as guère fait toi non plus. fit remarquer Douyou d'un air amusé.

- Désolé… Mais est-ce que tu as des pouvoirs, comme moi ou Sado-kun ?

- Lui aussi en as ?

- Oui tout comme Ishida-kun qui est un Quincy et Kurosaki-kun un shinigami remplaçant. Dommage que Tatsuki-chan et Keigo-kun ne peuvent que les voir et les entendre… Mais donc toi ? Tu en as des pouvoirs ? demanda la rousse comme une enfant impatiente.

- Des pouvoirs je ne sais pas, mais une capacité spéciale oui. Tout comme mon feu-grand frère je peux régénérer et soigner toutes les blessures de mon corps sauf pour les organes internes et le cerveau.

Face à cette déclaration, Orihime, Ichigo et Ishida écarquillèrent les yeux et se figèrent instantanément.

- Ton… grand frère… ? questionna la jeune femme du bout des lèvres.

- Oui mon grand-frère. Désolé de ne t'en avoir jamais parlé. Mais en fait je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu… Il s'est donné la mort le jour de ses 17 ans. Je n'en avais que 4. Mais c'est le jour de son enterrement que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux… Apparemment mon frère était très ami avec le tiens. Mère avait absolument voulu l'appeler Ulquiorra mais finalement, Père a décidé qu'il s'appellerait Tadashii*.

Choqué, la jeune femme ne trouva rien à dire. Était-il possible que le Ulquiorra qu'elle connaissait soit le grand frère transformé en hollow de Douyou ? Presque tout semblait correspondre. Leur physique si semblable, leur capacité de régénération, et ce nom qu'il aurait dû porter.

Soudain une terrible possibilité s'imposa à son esprit. Et si Aizen l'avait su ?

- Quoi, qu'il en soit nous rapporterons ces faits au capitaine commandant et nous lui demanderons de vous fournir une garde rapprochée pour vous protéger Inoue-Akuma-san. Cela serait nettement plus prudent. exposa le shinigami capitaine.

- Merci Byakuya-san. remercia la jeune femme.

Puis prenant sa rose dans ses mains, elle assura d'une voix rassurante.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis parfaitement protégé !

* * *

* Tadashii : juste / parfait / vrai / authentique.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous as plus !

Et si le coeur vous en dit n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à s'améliorer ! ^-^

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


End file.
